The present invention relates to a method and system for helping end users configure their respective media-playing sets and is particularly applicable to helping consumers set up, maintain, and view audiovisual equipment such as televisions.
Over time, as consumer electronics equipment has become increasingly rich with features, and particularly so with higher-end models, users are experiencing greater difficulty configuring their equipment. Although well-written instructions, printed or stored on playable media, may suffice for some, most users become frustrated if they are required to search through many pages to find what they need, and new features provided by the manufacturer can be easily overlooked.
To provide consumers with another place they can turn to for help, many manufacturers offer some alternative form of customer support. One of the simpler types is simply a collection of web pages devoted to support issues that the user might have. Such sites may simply post the same or expanded content as that found in the instructions, thus posing the same or even greater disadvantages as those already described. In some instances, the consumer can ask questions or otherwise interact with the site by email; however, the user may lack the information needed to frame the question properly and may become discouraged after waiting for and receiving an unhelpful reply.
To afford greater interactivity with and responsiveness to the consumer, some manufacturers rely on a customer service call center. Here the user can call in and speak with a representative who has received specialized training on the manufacturer's products. Unfortunately, the cost of maintaining a call center can be prohibitive and tends to increase as products become more complex and as users accordingly require more support. It will be appreciated that reducing the number and duration of calls can result in significant cost savings.
Although, from the standpoint of the consumer, speaking with a live representative is normally preferable to other options, there can be obstacles even in this context to providing high quality support. For example, the consumer may have difficulty describing the nature of their issue, particularly if the issue involves a matter of degree, such as a particular color or noise condition, or if, instead of poor or inoperable performance, the issue relates to a subjective preference of the user. Moreover, due to unfamiliarity with the various components of the equipment, the user may have difficulty implementing the solution proposed by the live representative.
To some extent, customer confusion can be reduced by focusing on user-friendliness during the original design stage and by testing products for “usability” prior to commercial rollout. On the other hand, it can be hard to determine those features which the consumer finds of greatest value and hence where to make appropriate tradeoffs between feature richness and ease of use. One traditional approach to assessing consumer preferences is to enclose a survey card with the product, but often the consumer simply discards the card.
Some manufacturers, in certain cases to avoid the difficulties noted above, build their equipment with as many default settings as possible and, when a choice must be made, dictate this choice, as through the use of remote content-switching facilities. Normally, the main source of income for such companies is not from sales to consumers but rather from sales to providers who pay to have selected content, such as advertising, pushed to the consumer. In like fashion, some manufacturers generate the bulk of their income from marketing companies and thus design “surveillance” features into their equipment to surreptitiously gather information about the consumer that can include consumer preferences and sometimes product performance. Other manufacturers rely for product support on periodic updates that automatically install undetected by the user. Such approaches, however, are not entirely consistent with a longer-range objective of educating and informing consumers regarding product features so that, for example, they develop sufficient sophistication, over time, to fully appreciate the manufacturer's higher-end product offerings.
One approach to optimizing a consumer's viewing experience that has been widely adopted by the television industry in particular is the Electronic Programming Guide (EPG). Television signals, in addition to carrying the necessary video and audio information for each televised program, normally contain metadata (or data about data) for each program. This metadata can include the program's source (e.g., channel number), date and time of transmission, program duration, a representative still frame, and a capsule summary of the program's theme, principal actors, director, or other content-related information.
In televisions of more recent vintage, a mechanism is provided for decoding the EPG information and selectively displaying it on-screen to assist the user in making a suitable channel selection. However, the large number of channels to choose from may discourage the user from reviewing each EPG summary in order to find a suitable program, particularly as this number approaches or exceeds over one-hundred different channels as in many cable, community TV, or satellite systems. In similar manner, some manufacturers offer on-screen guides that the user may follow in setting up or maintaining their set. However, the user can become frustrated by the number of separate choices or selections the user may need to make or the number of different screens the user must proceed through to accomplish a particular setup or maintenance objective. This is especially true when, as is commonly the case, the user at some point is asked to decide between two equally plausible choices or if the user goes through the entire process only to reach a dead-end due to a wrong selection made earlier.